September 12, 2016 Monday Night RAW results
The September 12, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 12, 2016 at Royal Farms Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. This is the Raw after Backlash 2016. Summary One of the perks of being Raw General Manager is that you're free to change your mind. So despite the running assumption that Charlotte would defend the Raw Women's Title against Sasha Banks at Clash of Champions following The Boss' return last week, Mick Foley opened Raw by announcing to the assembled Women's division that he was unmaking the match ... pending a potential switch. Since Bayley defeated Charlotte last week, Foley figured the hug-happy Superstar was in line for an opportunity to challenge for the title as well. So The Hardcore Legend sanctioned a new No. 1 contender's bout between Banks and Bayley. The kicker came when Charlotte's continued insults toward Dana Brooke led the student to slap the champion in the face, a display of aggression that convinced Foley to throw her into the match as well. The Boss stays The Boss. Despite being forced to defend her No. 1 contender's spot against a surging Bayley and a newly brazen Dana Brooke, Sasha Banks kept it 100, as they say, by fending off both her lingering injury and her would-be challengers to retain her spot at Clash of Champions. Sporting athletic tape on her torso, Banks began the bout tentatively, but quickly found her footing. Brooke impressively played spoiler almost the entire time, including a crucial swipe that landed Sasha back-first on the ring apron and temporarily left The Boss licking her wounds. Sasha stormed back soon enough to take both her foes out with a Tower of Doom. Though Bayley broke up an ensuing Bank Statement to Brooke and made a final push with a Bayley-to-Belly to Brooke ... until Sasha charged that pinfall, rolled Bayley up and scored the win to retain her No. 1 contender's spot. Bo Dallas proclaimed last week that he now “Bo-lieves in Bo,” and after his second-consecutive trouncing of a local competitor, maybe he's on to something. Dallas had barely gotten through his sinister introductory poem (the gist was that only he could Bo-lieve in Bo) before the bell hit and Bo flipped the switch, raining blows down on Baltimore local Brandon Scott. Scott got a few hits in on Dallas, but all that did was provoke Bo into a rage. Alas for poor Brandon Scott, he did not last too long after that. Chris Jericho is feeling pretty good these days. His so-called “best friend” Kevin Owens just became WWE Universal Champion, which meant Jericho decided to fulfill his friendly duties and kick KO's former best friend, Sami Zayn, while he was down. After inviting The Underdog from the Underground onto “The Highlight Reel” when Owens’ schedule demanded he vacate the spot, Jericho piled on the beleaguered Zayn, who has been forced to watch KO reach championship status despite beating Owens in their supposedly definitive clash at WWE Battleground. Zayn, of course, is no fool. He quickly managed to turn (pause) “it” around on Jericho by suggesting the Jeri-KO friendship wasn't nearly as strong as Jericho thought. He added that Owens was about to leave Jericho in the lurch the way he did Zayn. Furthermore, Zayn implied that Jericho traded the respect his milestone career commands for a spot as Owens’ second banana. That left Jericho flustered, and ultimately led to “The Best in the World at What He Does” bestowing the gift of ... a cell phone to the side of the head, followed by a Codebreaker. The good news? Zayn has a chance to give “it” back to Jericho at Clash of Champions. Still alive after Match No. 5. Cesaro's long, arduous march toward a guaranteed championship match continued on Raw, where The King of Swing built upon his cross-country victory last Wednesday to narrow Sheamus’ lead in their Best of Seven Series to a single match. That puts The Swiss Superman within striking distance of The Celtic Warrior, who was blanking Cesaro 3-0 as recently as last Monday. Losing the goose egg seemed to have done wonders for The Swiss Superman's confidence: Even though Sheamus kept battering away at his back, Cesaro entered the match like a man renewed, smothering the Irishman with an early offensive press that included a Sharpshooter attempt. Sheamus bullied his way back into the match, of course, but Cesaro ultimately beat the Irishman at his own chicanery, escaping the Celtic Cross, applying a rollup and using the ropes for extra leverage. Alicia Fox whipped a tissue box into Nia Jax's face last week after Jax destroyed her old friend, and that same, unpredictable ferocity kept the former Divas Champion alive in a grudge match against the imposing Superstar on Raw. But a little lunacy will only get you so far. Despite being surprised by Foxy's ferocity, Jax responded in kind when the fight spilled outside the ring when she swung Alicia by her hair into the barricade numerous times and, finally, plowed Foxy through the barricade, leading the refs to call the bout off. Yeah, The New Day weren't fans of that “Old Day” thing last week, either. But luckily, they got a chance to repay Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson for their comedy stylings in a SummerSlam rematch that pitted Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods (remember, Big E had ringpostitis during that match) against the good brothers. The good news if you're a New Day fan is, with a title defense looming at Clash of Champions, ya boys showed they weren't remotely ready to cede their tag titles just yet. The bad news is that Gallows & Anderson are more in the hunt than New Day perhaps gave them credit for, as they ultimately won the match off a Magic Killer to Woods. In other words, no skits, just hits. Sounds like a plan. After a rough start to his Raw reboot, Jinder Mahal has seemingly had his “Beatles in India” moment and embraced the tenets of peace, love and enlightenment. He came to Raw this week attempting to espouse these values to the WWE Universe as “The Man Who Comes In Peace,” but The Maharaja may have not been entirely genuine in his pacifism. The second Jack Swagger came to the ring for their match, Mahal dropped the peacenik act and threw down, out-battling The Real American for a much-needed win. Swagger, meanwhile, is left with more questions than answers as his Raw contract nears its expiration date. A cuppa’ haters though they may be, The Shining Stars also now own a cuppa’ victories over Enzo Amore & Big Cass. Following last week's shocker, Epico handed the certified-G's a certified defeated in a singles match against Enzo Amore, who took issue with the Stars’ aggressive new form of advertising for their native Puerto Rico (they're handing out leaflets and selling timeshares). Alas, Puerto Rico was probably looking like paradise for Enzo by the end of the night, since The Shining Stars teamwork — Epico reversed an apron suplex into a crossbody and Primo held Enzo's feet to the mat — meant all he got was a one-way trip to the showers. No two ways about it, there's only one word to describe what happened to Enzo: He L-A-W-S-T-lawwwwst. Maybe Kevin Owens really is the champion of the universe: It keeps finding ways to give him what he wants. Not only did Owens beat Roman Reigns to keep him out of the WWE Universal Championship Match at Clash of Champions, but he also beat him twice. Granted, the first time was via disqualification when Seth Rollins jumped KO in the middle of the match — defying the wishes of a furious Mick Foley. But after Foley restarted the match, another Superstar crashed the proceedings and cost Reigns the match in a far more definitive fashion. That interfering Superstar, by the way, ended up being Rusev, though The Bulgarian Brute certainly allowed KO to get wailed on good before he made his entrance. Once he did, though, Reigns took his eye off the proverbial ball and nailed the U.S. Champion with a Superman Punch, allowing Owens to capitalize. He hurled Reigns into the ropes and executed a textbook Pop-up Powerbomb. Once that was over, Rusev picked the bones, dismantling Reigns in the ring while Lana observed from the ramp. Give Rusev credit: Not only did he pick his moment, he, well, he crushed it. Results ; ; *Sasha Banks defeated Bayley and Dana Brooke to be the #1 Contender for the WWE Raw Women's Championship (12:22) *Bo Dallas defeated Brandon Scott (1:14) *Cesaro 2 defeated Sheamus 3 in a Best of Seven Series Match #5 (9:59) *Nia Jax vs. Alicia Fox ended in a no contest (2:14) *Gallows & Anderson defeated The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) (w/ Big E) (9:50) *Jinder Mahal defeated Jack Swagger (3:18) *Epico (w/ Primo) defeated Enzo Amore (w/ Big Cass) (3:18) *Kevin Owens defeated Roman Reigns by DQ (13:10) *Kevin Owens defeated Roman Reigns in a No disqualification Match (21:45) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Mick Foley addressed the Raw Women’s Championship situation 9.12.16 Raw.1.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.2.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.3.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.4.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.5.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.6.jpg Sasha Banks v Bayley v Dana Brooke 9.12.16 Raw.7.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.8.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.9.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.10.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.11.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.12.jpg Bo Dallas v Brandon Scott 9.12.16 Raw.13.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.14.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.15.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.16.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.17.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.18.jpg Sami Zayn appeared on “The Highlight Reel” 9.12.16 Raw.19.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.20.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.21.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.22.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.23.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.24.jpg Cesaro v Sheamus 9.12.16 Raw.25.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.26.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.27.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.28.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.29.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.30.jpg Alicia Fox v Nia Jax 9.12.16 Raw.31.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.32.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.33.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.34.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.35.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.36.jpg The Club v The New Day 9.12.16 Raw.37.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.38.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.39.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.40.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.41.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.42.jpg Jinder Mahal v Jack Swagger 9.12.16 Raw.43.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.44.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.45.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.46.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.47.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.48.jpg Epico v Enzo Amore 9.12.16 Raw.49.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.50.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.51.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.52.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.53.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.54.jpg Kevin Owens v Roman Reigns 9.12.16 Raw.55.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.56.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.57.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.58.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.59.jpg 9.12.16 Raw.60.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1216 results * Raw #1216 at WWE.com * Raw #1216 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1216 on WWE Network Category:2016 television events